


Sky High

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [5]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airport AU, Clexa Pride Week, Day 5, F/F, Online Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are online friends who are in bad relationships with other people. They finally get fed up with their partners and decide to run away together





	Sky High

“ _Why do we always get into these discussions late at night?_ ” Lexa asked in the text.

“All you have to do is admit that I’m right,” Clarke giggled and texted back, knowing Lexa wouldn’t back down without a fight.

“ _Never, you just need to agree that I’m right and you’re wrong,_ ” Lexa countered.

“Nope, I am,” Clarke sent back with a cheesy smiley face.

“ _Just admit it._ ”

“Not a chance. Just admit that there’s no argument here, Lex. Harry Potter is better than Lord of the Rings, no question,” Clarke messaged back, a goofy smile on her face, “The sooner you admit it, the better.”

“ _Not on your life, Lord of the Rings is a classic, next you’re going to tell me you haven’t watched Game of Thrones?_ ”

She couldn’t help but laugh because she in fact hadn’t seen a single episode. She sat back in the chair in her office and stared at her computer screen. It had been almost a year since she met Lexa through a fandom group and they’ve talked every day since and even skyped a few times as well.

It had started off talking about mundane things, but it quickly turned into talking about anything and everything, their deepest desires, wishes, dreams and everything in between. Clarke wracked her brain trying to think of something that Lexa didn’t know about her.

She came up blank.

Lexa had quickly become her best friend and the one she confided in for everything. She was always there and always willing to listen. She was just amazing and Clarke was so lucky to have her as a friend. With all the shit in her life, Lexa was the only positive and Clarke didn’t know what she’d do without her. Lately she found herself wanting to meet Lexa in person.

“I think I’ll plead the fifth,” Clarke typed back and waited for Lexa’s reply. She could just picture Lexa rolling her eyes with her bottom lip between her teeth. Each time they skyped, Clarke saw her do it at least once, but usually more.

“ _Which means you haven’t,_ ” Lexa’s message flashed on her screen, “ _I do know you, Clarke._ ”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat because that was absolutely true. Lexa knew her better than her own idiot boyfriend.

“You got me,” Clarke smiled, “I’ll watch Game of Thrones if you watch Harry Potter?”

“ _Deal, does that include reading the books as well,_ ” Lexa added a few winking faces followed a tongue sticking out.

Tapping her fingers on her desk, Clarke didn’t see why not. She had some spare time because her muse had all but dried up and she hadn’t made a decent painting in months.

“Of course, HP books are much better than the movies,” Clarke finally replied, “Most books are though when you think about it though.”

“ _I have heard that,_ ” Lexa replied, “ _Fair warning the GOT books are very long and very detailed. Just push through them and they get better._ ”

“Thanks for the heads up I think and I trust you so I’ll take your word for it,” Clarke cracked her knuckles, “How was work?”

“ _Long and tedious,_ ” She could imagine Lexa smiling, “ _I was so ready to come home,_ ”

Clarke knew Lexa was a lawyer and wasn’t completely happy with her firm because they took advantage of her, she knew. Clarke swore nobody worked longer or harder than her,

“Well, I hope you had a relaxing bath or something,” She checked the time and saw they’d been talking for over four hours. It was after one in the morning. Time flew when she was speaking with Lexa and Clarke never once regretted a minute of it.

“ _I did actually, with some Chinese for dinner._ ” Lexa answered back, “ _How’s the art been going?_ ”

“Sometimes I wonder if dropping out of med school was the right move for me.” Clarke texted back, “Every time I paint, I end up throwing it in the trash.”

“ _You’re a well-known artist and you did what was right for you, Clarke. That’s what matters, nothing else. Everyone gets blocks now and then. You just need to find your inspiration and I promise you, you’ll find your groove again._ ”

“What if…I lost it?” She admitted, “What if it never comes back?” Clarke looked over to the other side of her office where her studio was currently set up and a blank canvass stood there almost mocking her.

“ _You’ll find it again, I just know it,” Lexa added a big smiley face, “I believe in you._ ” Clarke heard a door slam and rolled her eyes.

“As much as I’d love to continue talking to you, but my asshole boyfriend is home.”

“ _Ah…_ ” Lexa’s reply came in slow, “ _Talk to you soon._ ”

“Count on it, Lex,” Clarke typed as she heard Finn’s feet stumble in the living room. Just fucking great, she knew he was drunk. Like always, “Bye.”

She signed off reluctantly and ran a hand over her face as she prepared for what she would find. To buy herself some time, Clarke flipped through her contacts and smiled when she came across Lexa’s. She just talked to her, but she found herself missing her already.

The feelings, Lexa evoked was like nothing she had ever felt before and she longed to explore it, but she wasn’t a cheater. Neither was Lexa, she knew. No matter how deep her feelings had gotten, Clarke wouldn’t act on it as both of them were in relationships and even if hers was falling apart, it didn’t mean she’d mess up Lexa’s life. Lexa was her best friend and she deserved to be happy. Just because she was miserable didn’t mean she would drag Lexa down with her.

That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sighing, Clarke stood up and made her way into the living room where Finn was face down on the couch, his coat and boots still on.

“Finn?”

No answer.

“Finn?”

Again no answer which really didn’t surprise her as this kept happening more and more frequently. She sometimes wondered how he functioned at all.

She leaned her head against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. She was fed up now because his drinking kept getting worse and worse. Not better like he constantly promised. When he was sober and coherent, Finn was the boy she fell in love with, but standing there, Clarke knew she wasn’t in love with him and hadn’t been for months if not longer.

Turning on her heel, Clarke left him to sleep off his drunken stupor and made her way into her bedroom. She crawled under the covers on her side and stared at the ceiling. Even from here, she could still hear Finn snore.

Luckily, she’d stocked up on some earplugs so she could block him out.

This had turned into a daily problem which had escalated from once a week. She tried to get him help, but he’d refused, claiming he didn’t have a problem. He would disappear for days or even weeks at a time and yet still Clarke stayed.

Clarke closed her eyes and _not_ for the first time, she wished Lexa was beside her.

-=-

A few nights later, Clarke was once again in bed all alone after Finn had stumbled in, drunk off his ass. He’d passed out on the kitchen floor with lipstick on his face which was the final straw.

“Fuck it, I’m done,” Clarke said out loud to the empty room. She grabbed her phone, intending to call Lexa, but it was so late and she hadn’t heard from Lexa in hours. Not wanting to seem needy or clingy, Clarke had called and left a message and sent two text messages, but still no reply.

Her thumb hovered over Lexa’s name, but instead threw her phone beside her on the bed.

She had just dozed off when the ringing of her phone jolted her awake. Clarke scrambled up and dug for it beneath her blankets. Without even seeing who it was, she answered it.

“Hello?”

“ _Clarke,_ ” Lexa’s voice floated through the line, but it sounded like she’d been crying.

“Lexa,” She scrubbed a hand over her face, “I’ve been worried about you.”

She heard a sniffle before Lexa answered, “ _I’m sorry,_ ” She heard sobbing on the other end and her heart broke, _“I came home early tonight._ ”

“Okay…” Clarke had a feeling she wouldn’t like where this was going.

“ _I found Costia in bed with another woman!_ ”

“What a bitch!” Clarke snapped, anger boiled inside her, “How could anyone cheat on you? You’ve fucking perfect.” Lexa was. If only she had met her first.

Lexa laughed softly, “ _We haven’t been good in a long time, but I never thought she’d do this,_ ” Her voice was stronger than before which Clarke took as a good sign.

“I’m so sorry Lex,” Clarke held the phone tighter, “Where are you?”

“ _I’ve been wandering outside for the last few hours._ ”

“That’s not safe, especially this late,” Clarke shook her head. If she ever met Costia, she’d punch her in the face for hurting Lexa.

“ _I didn’t know where else to go,_ ” Lexa’s voice broke, “ _I don’t know what to do._ ”

“Fuck it,” Clarke threw the covers off her and got up, “Meet me at TonDC Airport. That’s about halfway in between us.”

“ _What?_ ” Lexa’s voice indicated her surprise, “ _Why?_ ”

“We’re getting away,” Clarke grabbed a bag, “Together.”

“ _That’s a couple hours’ drive for me,_ ” Lexa hesitated and Clarke was afraid she’d say no, “ _I’ll be there. Where are we going?_ ”

“Haven’t figured that part out yet,” Clarke started throwing things into her bag, “Just in case, make sure you have your passport.”

“ _Okay, I need to run home and grab some things than I’ll be on the road. Costia…_ ” Her voice broke before she cleared her throat, “ _Should be gone, if not, I don’t care. It’s over and I told her that before I kicked her out. It’s been over for a long time. It feels good to finally admit that out loud._ ”

Clarke laughed, “It’s freeing, I know. I just said the same thing myself before I fell asleep. I said fuck it, I’m done.”

“ _Are we really doing this?_ ” Lexa asked, “ _It’s crazy._ ”

“It is, but I’m willing if you are?”

Lexa didn’t answer for a moment, “ _I am._ ”

“I’ll see you in a couple hours, Lex,” Clarke was giddy with excitement, “I’ll text you where to meet me, okay?”

“ _Sounds good, be careful,_ ” Lexa’s voice dropped lower and Clarke smiled.

“I will, and you too,” Clarke countered, “See you soon,” She hung up and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her bag was packed messily, but it didn’t matter. She was only grabbing what she couldn’t bear to be without. Everything else could be replaced. She had her wallet and passport in her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

Pocketing her phone in her back pocket, Clarke took one last look around the room to see if she’d forgotten anything in her haste.

She hadn’t. Leaving the bedroom, Clarke tore through the rest of the apartment and grabbed the most important stuff including her sketchbooks.

She threw her bags down by the front door and scoffed while Finn still managed to sleep through the commotion. Good riddance, she thought before rushing back to the bathroom, Clarke grabbed a tube of lipstick she’d found one day and scribbled on the mirror.

_‘It’s over. Goodbye!’_

With that, Clarke left the bathroom, took one last look at the place she’d called home before she picked up her bags and left.

After getting stowing her bags in the backseat of her car, Clarke took her phone out and dialed a familiar number.

“ _Kiddo, everything okay?”_ Her dad’s voice was tinged with concern. She didn’t blame him, it was only five am.

“I left Finn,” She didn’t beat around the bush, didn’t see the point, not with her dad.

“ _About time, Clarke,_ ” Jake laughed, “ _But why are you calling so early?_ ”

“I know you gave me access to your plane anytime I want, but can you get it to TonDC airport please and can I use it to disappear for a little while?”

 _“Of course you can, I’ll take care of everything, you just need to let the pilot know where you’re going. Should I be worried you’re going off by yourself after finally ending it with that dumbass?_ ” Jake asked, but she could hear the teasing in his voice.

“I won’t be alone,” Clarke admitted.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“My…Lexa…she’s coming with me,” Clarke blushed.

“ _I sense she’s important to you,_ ” Jake paused, “ _Wait isn’t that your friend you met online that you talk to all the time?_ ”

“Yes,” Clarke shook her head forgetting that she’d mentioned Lexa to him once or twice, “it is.”

“ _Good for you, Clarke,_ ” Jake laughed, “ _I think she’ll make you much happier than that idiot, Flynn. Hell she already does, I can tell. I can’t wait to meet her._ ”

“Dad…” Clarke started the car.

“ _I just want my baby girl to be happy and the way you’ve talked about Lexa, I know she does,_ ” Jake’s voice was more serious.

“She really does,” Clarke took a deep breath,  
“I’m going to go get my girl.”

“ _I’m proud of you, Clarke for finally stepping up and leaving him and for following your heart,_ ” Jake sniffled, “ _If you need anything, just let me know and I’ll make it happen._ ”

“Thanks dad, you’re the best,” Clarke felt tears sting her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as she started to drive.

“ _I try,_ ” Jake laughed again, “ _I’ll text you the details when I know more and when you get back, I’d love to meet Lexa._ ”

“I’d like that too,” Clarke headed towards the highway, “I love you, dad.”

“ _I love you too, kiddo, be safe,_ ” Her dad hung up and Clarke felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She really was lucky to have parents as great as hers even if she was closer to her dad, Clarke still had a good relationship with her mom.

With a smile on her face, she headed towards the airport to meet Lexa in person for the first time.

-=-

Everybody would think she was crazy for doing this, but Lexa didn’t care. Right as she got up the stairs and to the door of her apartment her phone started ringing. Putting the key in the lock with one hand she answered with the other,

“Clarke?”

“ _No, its me,_ ” Costia’s whine of frustration came through the phone and Lexa winced. At least she knew she wouldn’t be in her apartment anymore. Turning the key, Lexa pushed the door open, “ _Who’s Clarke? Are you’re cheating on me? Is that the girl you’ve been texting for months?_ ”

Lexa stepped inside and shuddered to a stop. The entire place was trashed and she’d gone over it with Costia before who Clarke was and she wasn’t going to justify herself to her and snapped, “like you are one to talk about cheating?”

“ _You ran out of there crying!”_ Costia snapped back, “ _I’ve been out looking for you for hours._ ”

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” there wasn’t much Lexa needed. She grabbed her files, her laptop. Plus her passport.

“ _It was one time! We can work this out!_ ”

“Bye Costia!” Lexa hung up the phone. Then as she packed she thought of something else and dialed Anya. It was five in the morning. She knew Anya wouldn’t be awake, but she let it ring and ring anyway. Finally Anya picked up,

“ _This better be damn important Lex…_ ” Anya grumbled.

“It is,” Lexa replied, “I’m throwing away this phone in a few hours.”

“ _What?_ ” the confusion was clear, “ _you woke me to tell me that?_ ”

“Yeah. I am going to get a new number. I left Costia.”

 _“Finally!”_ Anya sounded much more awake than she did a moment ago, “ _What made you decide to finally leave her?_ ”

“Found her in bed with another woman,” Lexa shook her head and grabbed a bag to throw in some clothes, not caring what she grabbed. Luckily she had money saved and was very good at investing over the last few years.

“ _So why the new number?_ ” Anya questioned, “ _I’m not surprised, Lex. I’m sorry to say it, but that bitch has been using you and I guarantee that wasn’t the first time._ ”

That wasn’t what Lexa wanted to hear, but the more she thought about it, Anya had a point. There were so many times where she’d made excuses for Costia.

“I’m starting over and I want nothing to do with her ever again. Hell, she’s already called me once. Knowing her, she’ll call again.”

 _“I can understand that,”_ Anya sighed and she heard her mumble something before a door shut, “ _But what do you mean by starting over exactly._ ”

Lexa didn’t answer for a moment as she finished packing and threw her bags over her shoulder, “I’m heading to the airport.”

“ _What why, where are you going?_ ”

“I don’t know yet,” Lexa admitted, taking one last look around her apartment. Even if she did come back here, she wouldn’t keep her penthouse.

“ _What do you mean you don’t know yet, what’s going on?_ ” Anya snapped.

“You remember my friend...Clarke I told you about?” Lexa locked her door, “Well I’m going to meet her right now.”

“ _You mean your online friend that you’ve never met before?_ ” Anya growled.

“Yeah,” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “Before you say it, I know what I’m doing.”

“ _I’m not so sure about that right now,_ ” Anya’s voice was softer, “ _But I trust you._ ”

Lexa was surprised that Anya didn’t put up more of fight, “Okay…” She was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“ _Let me know where you’re going and your new number please?”_ Anya sighed.

“That’s it?”

 _“I know when you set your mind to something, it’s impossible to change it. So yeah, for now,_ ” Anya laughed.

“Okay, An, thanks,” Lexa smiled and strapped her bags down to her bike, “I gotta go, but if you wouldn’t mind getting my bike from the airport, that would be great.”

“ _Will do, be careful, love you cuz._ ”

“Love you too, talk to you soon,” Lexa hung up and put her helmet on. Straddling her bike she started it and took off into the evening.

-=-

Clarke sped through the city toward TonDc Airport but it felt like so much longer, especially with her heart racing a mile a minute. She was furious at Costia, and she was nervous and excited to finally meet Lexa at the same time. They had made the decision on a whim, but it felt so right.

An hour later she pulled her car into the crowded long term parking lot and drove past row after row looking for a place to park.

Finding one at last, Clarke pulled in to a stop and shut off her car and opened the door. Right as she did her phone rang. Grabbing her things she answered quickly, “Hi Lexa?”

“ _Who the fuck is Lexa?_ ” Finn growled on the other end. His voice grew in volume, “ _and where the fuck are you, Clarke?_ ”

“Fuck off, Finn,” Clarke answered, grabbing her things. She got out of the car and slammed the door, “I told you it's over.”

“ _You’re at Raven’s aren’t you? I’m on my way. We can still try to fix this. We can-_ ”

Clarke hung up the phone and stared down at it for a second as his number blurred out on her screen. Taking a deep breath, she started walking away from her car and toward the airport entrance, her mind swimming and spinning with thoughts of Lexa. She needed to get her girl. She needed to-

Her phone chimed as she walked. Clarke expected it to be Finn again and was getting ready to hit the block caller option when she noticed it was a text from Lexa. She smiled as she opened it.

“ _I’m a little over halfway there. Another half-hour or so._ ”

Clarke stopped walking, not noticing people passing by when she did. She knew Lexa drove a bike. Furrowing her brow she typed, “you’re not driving right now are you?” but before she could hit send another text from Lexa came through,

“ _And before you ask, I’m stopped at the moment for gas._ ”

Clarke laughed and deleted the first text before she texted back, “you’re sure in a hurry, and yeah, I was about to ask.”

“ _Well,_ ” Lexa texted back, “ _can you blame me? I have a beautiful girl I’m trying to get to. Where are you?_ ”

Clarke looked up at the airport door in front of her and knew she was blushing. Lexa had never called her that before, “I just got here. Now I’m just waiting for you.”

“ _Be there soon._ ”

“Be careful,” Clarke didn’t think she could smile any wider and if she really thought back to the last few months, it had only been because of Lexa mostly that she smiled at all.

“ _Promise,_ ” Lexa’s text said, “ _Call you when I get there._ ”

“I’ll be waiting,” She saw another text, this time from her dad telling her the plane would be there in an hour, all she had to do was tell the pilot where. She replied quickly to her dad and headed towards the airport with a spring in her step.

-=-

With her heart thumping a mile a minute, Lexa pulled at last into the parking lot at TonDc Airport. Stopping her bike she got off at last, chained it and got her bags. She pulled out her phone, found Clarke’s name and called her.

“ _Are you here?_ ” Clarke squealed so loudly that Lexa had to hold her phone away from her ear, but it didn’t stop the big smile that spread across her face.

“I am,” Lexa laughed, which after the past few hours, she didn’t think she would again. She headed towards the entrance, “Where are you?”

She kept walking, but Clarke didn't reply right away. She pulled her phone back to check her signal and saw it was good, “ _I’m right here.”_

Lexa whipped around and without a second thought, dropped her phone and bags before she raced toward Clarke. She was vaguely aware of Clarke’s things falling to the floor and then her arms were around her and holding tight. Her eyes fell closed.

Her first thought was that she was home.

“It’s so good to see you in person,” Lexa breathed her in and kept her arms wrapped tight around her.

“Same here, Lex,” Clarke pulled back to look in her eyes and Lexa couldn’t help but kiss her. She was free to be with the one who truly held her heart. She had held it for months and it wasn’t until she saw her in person that she realized it.

She was breathless when she pulled back, and smiled softly when she saw Clarke was still chasing her lips. Blue eyes opened and Lexa’s smile grew wider. But before she could say anything, Clarke pulled her forward and was kissing her again right there in the crowded airport. People were moving past, but she didn’t care.

The kiss broke and Lexa ran a shaking hand through her hair, “you’re so beautiful,” she admitted breathlessly, “even more in person.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Clarke looked her up and down, leaned in and took both her hands and then she was kissing her again.

“Have you seen you?” Lexa couldn’t stop smiling. Her heart was racing a mile a minute,  
“there’s so much more I want to do with you.”

“Same here,” Clarke looked up in her eyes,

“This doesn’t feel wrong at all...”

“No, it feels right,” Lexa finished for her.

“Exactly,” Clarke kissed her again and pushed her up against the wall.

“We should probably get a room.” she teased, her libido raging like it hadn’t in so long. Clarke laughed out loud and Lexa started laughing too.

“I think I got something better.”

Lexa blinked and looked at her coyly, “you do?”

“Mhmm,” Clarke hummed, and before Lexa could blink she’d grabbed all of their bags and slung them over a shoulder..

“Let me help,” Lexa tried to say, but before she knew it, Clarke had her by the hand and was quickly pulling her through the busy airport, “Clarke..Clarke!” Lexa started laughing when Clarke only grinned back at her and sped up.

“You know my dad works for NASA right?”

“Of course, yes,” Lexa remembered that detail. She remembered everything Clarke had told her.

“You remember everything don’t you?” Clarke took her by the hand and led the way through the crowds. Lexa followed her and found herself thinking she’d follow Clarke anywhere. She couldn’t believe how happy she was. She couldn’t believe she was with Clarke. Lexa couldn’t believe they’d already kissed. Clarke ducked into the bathroom and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Thankfully it was empty because Lexa had no idea what she had in mind.

I do,” Lexa smiled.

“Me too,” Clarke pulled her into a handicap stall and put their bags down on the tile.

“This is a better idea than getting a room?” Lexa teased, but was quickly cut off when Clarke pressed her back against the wall

“This is just a quick pit stop is all,” Clarke kissed the corner of her lips.

“Who said it would be quick,” Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hips and spun her around so she was the one pressed up against the wall.

“I like the way you thi…” Lexa cut her off by smashing their lips together. She swiped her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip and the first taste of Clarke almost sent Lexa to her knees. Their tongues battled, but Lexa came out on top when her hands skimmed across Clarke’s chest and Clarke moaned into her mouth.

Before she knew it, Clarke’s thigh was between her legs and she had hers between Clarke’s. She started to grind down, her stomach tightening as Clarke’s lips went down her jaw and neck.

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned and pulled back and Lexa could see her normally bright blue eyes darkened with desire.

“As much as I want to continue this, I don’t want our first time to be in an airport bathroom,” Lexa tried to get her breathing under control.

“I agree…” Clarke kissed her again and Lexa was helpless to resist. She found her hands tangled in Clarke’s hair as she tipped her head back to kiss her deeper. Lexa could feel Clarke’s hand trailing down her back and over her ass.

Lexa couldn’t get enough, she moved her hands down and under Clarke’s shirt and felt her warm, smooth skin. It was enough for her to forget everything else except Clarke.

Until the bathroom door slammed open and someone came into the stall right beside them which had Lexa pulling back and leaning her forehead against Clarke’s.

“We really need to get out of this stall,” Lexa breathed, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s pulse thrumming beneath her touch.

Clarke cleared her throat and kissed her softly, “I think you’re right.”

This time, Lexa was faster and grabbed up their bags, “After you.”

The smile that Clarke gave her was a promise of things to come and Lexa _couldn’t_ wait.

-=-

With a smile on her face, Clarke led them out of the airport and towards a private runway.

“Umm, Clarke,” Lexa looked around in confusion and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, Lex?”

“Where we going?” Lexa followed behind her, but her pace had slowed.

“You’ll see,” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. She pulled Lexa through a hanger and stopped in front of a small plane, “Tada!”

“Are we stealing it?” Lexa looked wide eyed at the sleek white plane.

“No, silly,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “It’s my dad’s.”

“I thought he was an engineer?” Lexa asked.

“He is.”

“Yet he has a plane?”

“Yes and he said we could use it. He’s happy I’ve finally dumped Finn and he can’t wait to meet you,” Clarke enjoyed the dumbfounded look of Lexa’s face. They shared everything in the past year, but this was something her dad had only gotten recently.

Lexa whipped around to look at her, “You told him about me?”

“Of course I did,” Clarke smiled when their pilot waved and headed their way.

“Clarke, it’s great to see you again,” Ryder scooped her up into a bear hug and spun her around.

“Nice to see you too,” Clarke said after he set her back on her feet, “This is Lexa, my...gi...Lexa and Lex this is Ryder.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa slanted a look at her, but smiled at Ryder and shook his hand.

“You as well,” He shot her a look that she ignored, “Now, Jake didn’t tell me where we’re going and that I was supposed to ask you.”

“Yeah, we haven’t decided yet,” Clarke smiled and grabbed her backpack, “Can you give us a little bit and do you have any tape?”

“Sure I do. It’s in the hanger. Take as long as you need, but I have to file a flight plan so we may be sitting on the runway for a little while until given the all clear,” Ryder smiled and headed back towards the plane.

“Clarke?”

“One sec,” She dug into her backpack and produced the world map, she’d stopped and grabbed out a dart too, “Here’s how we’re going to choose,” She hurried inside the hanger with Lexa right behind her and found the tape on a table.

“With a dart?” Lexa raised an eyebrow before she laughed, “You’re aim is horrible though. You’ll miss the map entirely.”

Clarke shot her a look before she conceded Lexa was right, “Can’t argue with that which is why you’re going to throw.”

“And wherever it lands is where we’re gonna go?” Lexa took the dart out of her hand and flipped it over with ease in her hand.

“You’re secretly a hot shot at darts aren’t you?” Clarke giggled because she could see Lexa twirling a knife as easy as the dart.

“Maybe...maybe not,” Lexa teased back and took the map from her hand, “Want to help me hang it up on that empty wall?”

“Sure,” Clarke helped unravel it and tape it up on the empty wall, making sure it was completely spread out and flat. She stepped back and watched Lexa flip the dart in the air and catch it.

“Is there anywhere in particular you wanna go?”

“Nope,” Clarke answered honestly, “Doesn’t matter to me as long as I’m with you.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Lexa didn’t take her eyes off her as she pulled back and released the dart. She heard it ping against the map and wall, but didn’t look away from Lexa. Instead, Clarke stepped forward into Lexa’s space and kissed her.

“I could get used to this,” Clarke kissed the corner of Lexa’s perfect lips.

“Me too,” Lexa kissed her softly, “Want to see where we’re going?”

“Sure,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and together they made their way over the map. She peered at where the dart landed and laughed loudly.

“Looks like we’re going to London,” Lexa grinned, “Have you ever been?”

“Nope, have you?” Clarke shook her head because the dart nailed right on London.

“I haven’t. I’m glad I get to experience it with you for the first time,” Lexa paused, “Good thing I grabbed my passport.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her tight, “We should go tell Ryder,” She pulled out the dart and took down the map with Lexa’s help.

“How long of flight is it?” Lexa asked as they made their way back outside and Clarke noticed their bags were missing. Ryder must had already stored them on the plane.

“Figure out where we’re going?” Ryder called out to them.

“We sure did,” Clarke smiled at Lexa and kissed her knuckles, “London!”

“That’s a great choice,” Ryder laughed, “Make yourself comfortable on the plane and I’ll get everything squared away. Should be no more than an hour or so I think. You both have your passports correct?”

“Sounds good and yes we do,” Clarke answered for both of them. She pulled Lexa towards the plane and climbed up the steps inside. It had eight reclining seats in the middle, but what Clarke was most excited about was at the back of the plane, “C’mon I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” Lexa agreed and Clarke led her down the aisle, past the seats, small kitchenette and bathroom to the closed door.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Lexa gave her a half smile and Clarke couldn’t resist kissing her again. When the kiss broke, Clarke leaned their foreheads together, “Thought you were showing me something.”

“I am,” Clarke lost herself in Lexa’s green eyes. She knew they had a connection talking online and was worried it wouldn’t extend when they met in person, but she was happy to see that wasn’t the case with them.

Clarke opened the door and watched Lexa’s mouth drop open, “Is that?”

“A bedroom,” Clarke bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, “With a bed...yes,” She waited for Lexa’s reaction.

“Do you plan on making use of this bed?” Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Well it’s a long flight so I figured we would,” She paused a beat, “You know to sleep?”

“Ah.”

“Were you thinking something dirty Woods?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t even pretend like you weren’t thinking the same thing,” Lexa squeezed her side making her jump.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke played dumb enjoying the smile on Lexa’s face.

“Sure you don’t,” Lexa kissed her jaw and up to her ear, biting softly, “I mean…” Lexa stopped abruptly when footsteps entered the plane.

“Hey, wheels up in thirty,” Ryder smiled and slapped the side of the plane, “You two excited?”

Clarke covered her mouth to stop from giggling because if Ryder hadn’t came in when he did, they would probably be in bed already, “Very.”

“Yep,” Lexa stuttered out with a smile before ducking behind Clarke, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ryder looked back and forth between them, “Maybe you two should get some rest. It’s a long ten hour flight.”

“That’s a good idea,” Clarke nodded,

“Thanks,” Without another word, Clarke pulled Lexa completely in the room and shut the door. She made sure to lock it just in case. When she turned around Lexa was just inches behind her and there was a soft look in her eyes. It hit her suddenly where they were, and what they were doing; running away on a plane to a place they had never been.

But nothing ever felt so right as standing right here in this moment.

Clarke cleared her throat, “there’s um...drinks and things.” she glanced toward the mini fridge, “if you’d like.”

Lexa shook her head, “That’s not what I want.”

She swallowed thickly, “What do you want?” She had an idea what Lexa wanted by the way she was looking at her.

“You,” Lexa spun them around and pushed Clarke against the wall. She came close, but didn’t kiss her like Clarke wanted. Instead, Lexa peppered kisses down her jaw, neck and across her collarbone.

“I want you too,” Clarke gasped when Lexa bit down on her pulse point, “But I don’t want a quickie against the wall, I want you naked in bed.”

Lexa pulled back, her eyes dark with arousal and nodded, “Strip,” Her voice took on a commanding tone, but it made her shiver with desire.

“Only if you do as well,” Clarke challenged and saw a small smirk cross Lexa’s face.  
Clarke stripped off her shirt, unhooked her bra, but her hands froze on the button of her jeans when she saw Lexa’s bare upper half and the tattoos she’d talked about, but hadn’t seen them before.

She was so damn sexy.

“See something you like?” Lexa yanked off her pants, but left her underwear on as she climbed onto the bed and laid back. Lexa supported herself on her elbows, “Thought I’d leave something for you take off.”

Clarke’s mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly, taking in Lexa’s mostly naked body, “I most certainly do,” She shoved down her pants, but when she tried to step out, she tripped in her eagerness to get to the bed.

“Careful,” Lexa smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Except to London,” Clarke quipped, blushing a little at her clumsiness when she was trying to be smooth. To make up for it she tossed her pants aside and got onto the bed and crawled up Lexa’s body, “with me.” Sliding her hands into Lexa’s hair, Clarke started to kiss her slowly, wanting to savor every minute with her.

“No place I’d rather be,” Lexa murmured into the kiss, her hands skimming over her back.  
Clarke trailed her hand down Lexa’s perfect abs, feeling her shiver beneath her touch.

She wanted to take it slow and savor every minute, but the ache between her thighs was making it nearly impossible, “you’re gorgeous..” Clarke whispered, and leaned in and started kissing those abs. Lexa’s hands shot to her hair and Clarke felt the engines of the plane start under them as Lexa’s hips lifted against hers.

“Clarke!”

Clarke hummed in happiness and desire hearing her name. She growled softly and nipped at one of Lexa’s nipples, determined it wouldn’t be the last time during the flight she heard it.

“Together?” Lexa’s nails dug into her back and pulled her tighter against her. Clarke nodded and slid her hand beneath the waistband of Lexa’s underwear and stroked through her wetness over and over again.

She slid over and grinded against Lexa’s thigh and slipped two fingers into Lexa, groaning as she did because Lexa was so wet. The rumble got louder and the vibration from the plane enhanced her pleasure as Clarke’s palm slapped against Lexa’s clit with every thrust.

“Now!” As the plane took off Clarke groaned and felt her whole body explode at the same time as Lexa clenched down around her fingers, her head thrown back, neck taught and pleasure written across her face. Clarke’s eyes slammed shut as her orgasm rolled through her before she slumped down on top of Lexa.

They were in the air and Clarke kissed across Lexa’s chest and up to her lips, “fuck, Clarke.”

“I wanted to go slow, but couldn’t stop myself,” Clarke mumbled against her lips.

“We have the entire flight,” Lexa stroked up and down her back, raising goosebumps along the way, “Round two?”

“Hell yes,” Clarke kissed her again and they spent the rest of the flight learning each other’s bodies over and over again.

When they finally arrived in London, Clarke stepped off the plane with Lexa’s hand in hers to start their new life.

_Together._

-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow us on tumblr...Stormchaser1117 and adistantstarblog


End file.
